Blind Faith
by foreverlostindreams
Summary: Its about a girl who was trying to save a baby yet something happened along the way. After years of being separated they met up again older. I know I suck at these royally but give it a shot k?
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy. Its too cold here! I wanna go home!" You whined as your mother dragged you through hip deep snow. (Technically, the snow is over your head since you're only 1 and all one yr olds are short) Your mother sighed and told you for what seemed like the millionth time, "I know. We're almost there, hunny. We'll be there before you know it." You sighed also, not really believing her. She said that five minutes ago. You start to feel your toes go numb from the cold. You told your mom but she replied, "There's no way you can be cold. You're so bundle up I'm surprise you can move. Ah! We're here!" She said, stopping in front of an ice village. You found yourself in front of a village that was entirely made of ice. Wow! You thought as you and your ma walk through the village. Its soooo pretty! To bad you cant see any thing like this in our part of the makeii. (why oh why can't I spell this stupid thing?! T T) Your mother decided to visit an old friend of hers that lived on the island of ice. You wanted to fly but your wings would get shredded in the wings so your mom carried you up. As you guys walked through the village, you notice that the village appeared to have only women and kids. No men or any boys around. The women had all different type of blue hair and most had red eyes. They were really pretty. You moved closer to your mom as she approached an older woman who had graying mint/blue hair and dark eyes. You looked up at your mother, who was smiling and she said to the woman, "Hello Marnia. Its good to see you," The woman, Marnia, smiled also and replied, "Hello Serefina . I was wondering when I would see you again." She glanced down at you and said with a smile, "So is this little one your daughter?" Your mother replied proudly, "Yes." "What's her name?" "Lilly."

"Lily. What a pretty name." She peered closer at you and added, "She's starting to look like you." You blushed and hid your face in your coat. I'm nothing like her. You thought, although you were pleased that someone commented on you looking like your mother. You had bright lilac eyes and long dark hair that went to your back. Your mother had long beautiful dark green hair and even darker green eyes. You don't even know where you got the purple from since your family only has green eyes and purple hair or the other way around but purple and purple was unheard of. Unfortunately, a majority of your family considered you a bad omen and even though your powers haven't manifested yet, (as soon as I figure out what powers I want you to have besides flight) blamed you for everything that has been going on since your birth: drought to the water, famine to half of your food supply and some sickness that has been killing off some of the locals and your family. Your mother took you out of there before your relatives tried to hurt you or something. You sighed softly as you remembered some of the time you spent with them while the older women talk. The last thing you heard from the relatives before you left were: "Damnit, Serefina! Just KILL the little monster! Kill it before it causes more harm to innocent life! It's a monster! If you can't kill the creature then WE'LL do it for you!" You rubbed your wrist unconsciously as you remembered the unpleasant event before your mother came to the rescue and took you away from there.  
You snapped back to attention when you heard Serefina say, "I was wondering if Lilly could live in your village for a while." Marnia frowned and replied, "I don't know. Only ice maidens are allowed to live on the island." Your mother sighed in frustration and pleaded, "Please, Marnia! There's no where else that will take her in! Please, please! I'm begging you Marnia! You're my only hope!" Marnia frowned, causing more wrinkles to appear on her brow before sighing and saying, "I'll go talk to the other elders and see what we can do. After, you did help us retrieve one of our little ones." Serefina sighed in relief and said, "Thank you!" "Don't thank me yet. There's a chance that she can't stay so you better be prepared for the worse." She nodded and you watched Marnia walk away. You turned to your mother and said franticly, "Mother! I can't stay here! We're warm climate demons, right?! Please, PLEASE don't leave me here!" She kneeled down so you two where eye to eye. She looked you in the eye and said gently, "Lily, hunny. Until I figure out how to convince our loving family that you are NOT responsible for the tragedy. You'll have to stay away from our home." "B-b-but why?! I didnt do anything! I don't even have my powers!" You said while crying. Your ma wiped away the tears that wear streaming down your face. She pulled you close and tried to comfort you. After what seemed like hours, Marnia came back. Serefina stood up as she approached closer to you guys.  
Why the hell did you name me Lily? It's a stupid name. me: Wahhhhh! Cause I like it and it was the only name I could find that suited your appearnce!  
Your mother's face was grim as all kinds of thoughts raced through her head. Most of them were about you and finding you another safe haven away from the family. When Marnia finally reached you, she said to her, "She can stay." Serefina's face lit up with joy and said, "Thank you! I'm so glad she can stay! Now she won't be so far away!" (sorry, you guys live some where in the makii, haven't decided on what to call that part but its somewhere where its really warm) You, meanwhile, felt numb: you really didn't want to stay in some place you've never been and know absolutely NO idea who half of these people. Your mother and the elder talked for a few minutes longer before your mother took you aside. "Lily, I'm sorry but I have to leave you here." You mutely nodded your head. While they were talking, all the things your mother's family did to you went through your mind. You came to the conclusion that your mother wanted you to be in a place where you can be happy and safe. She hugged you and whispered, "I love Lily. Know that always." You felt something fall into your hand. Your mother hugged you one more time and said, "I love you. Be safe. I'll try and some for you soon. Be good for them. Their really nice people." She kissed the top of your head and walked away. You felt tears fall down your face as you watched her walk away, her hair blowing in the wind. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Marnia standing next to you, looking down at you with a smile. "Don't worry." She told you gently, "You're in good hands." You smiled weakly and asked, "Where will I be staying?" She smiled again and said, "You'll be living with my daughter, Hina." (Dont know Hina's mother's real name so I'm making it up.^^ Dont like it. Oh well. My story, my rules)  
You nodded. She motioned for you to follow and you did. You walked past house after house until she stopped in front of one and went in. You stood there for a few seconds, trying to decide whether or not to go in until Marnia called for you to come in.  
You walked in and the first thing you noticed was that Marnia was talking to a young woman who was pregnant and appeared to be due in a couple of weeks or so. You slowly walked into the house. "Ah. Here's the little girl I was telling you about." Marnia said while looking in your direction. The young woman turned in your direction, smiled and said, "Hi there, little one. My name's Hina. I believe you'll be living with me from now on, miss..?" You answered softly, "Lily. My name's Lily." Hina smiled again and said, "What a pretty name. It suits you really well." Marnia talked to Hina for a few seconds, got up and left while saying, "I'll take my leave and let you two get to know each other." You stood there, looking at Hina shyly, not really sure on what to do or say to her. She smiled again and said to you, "Would you like me to show you to your room?" You nodded shyly and said, "Thank you for letting me stay here." She nodded and started walking down a hallway.

(Muahahahahahaahahaha! I'm speeding things up yet again.(What can I say? I'm lazy) You and Hina became friends and you opened up enough to where you no longer acted shy around her. Also, I'm making it to where she's about to have the babies)  
"Push, Hina, push. You're almost there!" You heard one of the ladies say to her. You can hear her labored breath and small moans of pain. "Ugghhhh!" Hina moaned out. About five seconds later, you heard a baby crying and heard someone say, "Twins! Congrat.." but it was cut short as one said, "A little boy?! How is this possible?!" "Please, let me hold my children." But no one heard her and began panicking on what to do. After standing outside for a few minutes longer, you reached the point where you could no longer stand hearing Hina asking to hold her babies and no one letting her. You barged in, startling the three women, two which were holding the twins. You growled at them. "You heard Hina. Let her hold the babies. Those are HER children. I'll give you THREE seconds to do it before I get mad." They quickly did it. For some reason, even some of the ice maidens were scared of you, even though you didn't do anything to do except argue with them about Hina and her soon-to-be twins. You looked towards Hina, who was holding the twins. You took a seat next to her and watched her going nuts over them. (or whatever new moms do when they have babies) You smiled and saw that one had mint/blue hair and red eyes while the other one had black hair. "What are their names?" You asked, reaching out to stroke the black hairs arm. She looked up at you and said, "The little girl," She indicated the blue haired kid," is Yukina. I haven't thought of a name for the little boy yet." You laughed softly and she asked, "Want to hold him?" You blinked several times and quickly said, "Yes!" (Forgot to mention, he's already wrapped up in the charms and what-nots) But before you got the chance to take him, Marnia and two maidens came in. She motioned for one to take the boy and motioned for the other to take the girl.  
"Mother? What are you doing?" Hina asked. Marnia said nothing as the babies were taken. "Mother?! Where are you taking my children?!" She asked again, beginning to feel panic swell inside her. Her mother said coldly to her, "Kendra, you and Ria take my daughter to the meeting hall." You saw Hina's best friend come in and take the baby boy from Ria, who was holding the child, and left for the meeting place. You watched all this and kept trying to say, "Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" Marnia turned to you and said icily to you, shocking you that she was cold to you when she was always warm and kind before, "Stay out of matters that do not concern you." Suddenly you felt something hit you in the back of the head and all you saw was black.

"Lily. Lily, please wake up." You heard Hina's voice say and you slowly open your eyes to see her face above you. "W-what happen?" You asked groggily as you slowly sat up on your bed. You flinched as sharp pain flooded through your head. You moaned softly and suddenly everything became clear. You suddenly whipped your head to Hina and asked quickly, "Where are the babies?! They didn't hurt them, did they?! Is the little boy alright?!" She smiled sadly and replied, "Their fine." She turned away and was about to walk away when you saw her face was full of sadness. "Hina? What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" She looked back at you and said, "Marnia said.. I can only keep Yukina." Tears silently fell down her face as she continued, "They, they haven't come up with what they want to do to my son. They told me I couldn't name him." She said this last part crying and plopped down on the floor. You got up and sat next to her. "Marnia won't give me Yukina until they do something about my son! They said I can have her back once he's taken care of!" She cried as you hugged her. "Its okay. I'm sure they won't harm him." She said quietly to you, "Lil, only ice maidens are allowed here. No males or outsiders. They made an exception of you because of your mother." You felt a pang when she mentioned your mother Serefina. Ever since she left you here weeks ago she hasn't sent you a note or tried to contact you telepathically. You haven't gave up hope that she'll call you.  
You heard a soft growl coming from the next room. You asked, "Whats that?" She got up and asked you, "Would you like to see my son?" You nodded and she took you. To your surprise, the child had more charms on him then you ever thought possible. Before he was taken, he only had like one or two charms but this time he had like six or seven. You walk up to the crib he was in and looked down. The first thing you notice about him were his dark intense red eyes staring up into your lilac ones. You smiled down at him and said, "Hi there. I'm Lily." He just continued to stare at you. You looked at him for a few more minutes before moving away from him. (I'm speeding things up YET again.(I bet you people are really sick of me doing this speeding thing? Well, tooo bad! Cause I'm lazy and want to get to the point) You and the two demons got closer within the last two days. You were very surprised when you found out that he was a fire demon)  
You were holding the baby and was telling him about a legend that you really liked when there was a knock on the door. Hina, who was listening to you as you told your story, got up and opened the door. "Yes?" She asked. "Hello Hina." said her best friend. (sorry but I can't remember her name T T) "Hi (whatever her name is), what are you doing here?" The maiden replied, "I was told to ask Lily if she can bring to the meeting house." You got up and readjusted the baby while saying, "Yes, I can bring him." You handed him to Hina and got bundled up. You by now have gotten used to the cold and could by now wear slightly smaller coats and stuff. Once done, Hina handed him back to you. She was nervous from what you could tell but didn't ask.  
You walked past the other woman and started to head towards the house when you stop and said to the boy, "You know what? I'll show you around before I bring you there, that sound good?" You lifted him up so that you were eye to eye with him. He nodded and you smiled and said, "K! I'll show you some of my favorite places! (Not really going to talk about the places you've been. Just use some of yours and call it good, k?) After walking around for an hour you finally reached the meeting house. You knocked on the door and about five minutes later, an elder opened it. She glared down at you two and without a word took him from you. You blinked in surprise and said to the boy before the door was slammed shut, "I'll come get you later." You sighed and walked around a bit, trying to kill some time. You were a little ways away when you heard Hina scream, "You can't do it! Hes just a little boy!" You turned around and saw her friend walking towards the edge of the island while holding the baby out. Your eyes widen as you realized what she was about to do and made like lighting over to where they were. "Please! Let me go with him! A child must have a mother!" Hina tried to plead but the plea fell on deaf ears and tried to struggle out of the grasp of the maidens who held her back. You were about to feet away from the baby and that friend of Hina's when she whispered something to the baby (you know, his name and how he can come back for revenge if he survives the fall) and dropped him. "NOOOOO!" You screamed and without thinking, jumped after him. "LILY!" was the last thing you heard Hina scream as you fall towards the baby. You pointed your head down while clasping your arms to your sides and put your legs together, trying to gain speed. The baby, meanwhile, watched you do this in horror. You slowly got closer and grabbed him as soon as he was within reach. He looked up at you in shock, surprise and horror. You felt your hair whip around your face and said while smiling,"Don't worry, I got you!"  
You grunted as you tried to free your wings but they were tucked in too tight. You closed your eyes and brought the baby closer to you as the ground got closer and closer. Just as you were about to collide with what appeared to be your soon-to-be death hole once you hit, you felt something cushion your fall for a second, making you sit in the air for a moment then fell ungracefully into a snow bank. You creak an eye open and saw that you indeed landed in a snow drift. You got up, careful not to drop the boy who was looking at you like he couldn't believe you guys were still alive. You let out a nervous laugh and said, "Looks like we're all in one piece." Suddenly a HUGE gust of wind knocked you right back into the drift. You did an anime sigh and got up again. You suddenly got a shiver and looked down at the baby, who appeared to be warmer then you. (of course he's warmer then you. He's a fire demon!) You held him up at eye level and asked, "Its obvious that we can't go back onto the island. Well, I could but my wings'll get shredded in these. So the question is this: what do we do from here?" He just stared at you. You sighed but then noticed that his eyes widen while looking behind you.  
"What do we have here?" asked a deep voice from behind you. You turned around, let out a startled yelp and jumped back, bringing the kid closer to you again. The large demon righted himself as he stared at you two. You had a little sweat drop as you asked, "What do you want?" He chuckled and replied, "What could I possible want from a child and babe." He leaned down and got a good look at you. He blinked his dark eyes twice before saying, "What's that you got there?" Before you knew what was happening, the demon snatched the boy from you and held one of the wrapping to where the boy dangled. You let out a yelp and yelled, "Give him back! You give him back to me NOW!" Suddenly you felt someone pick you up and heard a voice saying, "Hey boss! Check out this little cutie! Can I eat her?!" But he didn't hear the person, he was looking at the boy who was looking back at him. You watched him as he reached into the bundle and pulled out a necklace with a blue stone on it. You couldn't tell what was passing between those two as they looked at each other. The grip on you tighten and you suddenly felt yourself being squeezed to death. The moment you let out a small yelp of pain was when the boy and demon looked in your direction. The boy's eyes widen while the large demon said, "Fury! Put her down! You can't have her!" "Awww why not boss?! She looks delicious!" You felt something lick your check and pulled away in disgust. "Let me go NOW or else I'll .." You began but got cut off by the voice saying in a mocking tone, "Or else what?" You growled and bit the hands that were holding you. You must have bit pretty hard since you tasted blood and were suddenly dropped to the ground. You breathed easier for a second before you got smacked and the hit threw you a good three feet away.  
"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" You heard someone hiss and turned around to see a demon that was slightly smaller then his boss heading your way. You were about to scotch away in hopes of getting out of that thing's way when his boss stepped in front of you while saying, "Leave her alone. These two are coming with us." "What?! Why?! Their just little brats! That little bitch must pay for bit.." "I said so. You deserved what you got. You shouldn't have touched her to began with." Suddenly the boss turned around to give you the boy, who you took happily and turned around to face Fury. You held onto him and pulled him close to you. The boy was watching you with big concerned eyes and rage for what that demon did to you and was trying to watch what was going on in front of the two of you. "Boss, just let me have the girl. The brat you can do what you want with, just give me the girl." His voice sent chills down your spine, making you back up a little but the larger of the two didn't move. In one smooth move Fury went down and the next instant you saw blood covering the ground. Your eyes widen, never really seeing much violence. You trembled a bit as the demon turned around to face you two. You gulped silently as he walked over to you. He leaned down to your eye level and said, "You two are now part of my band of thieves." You blinked, not really sure what to say. He got back up and said, "You can call me Bailous. I'm the leader of the band. I have only two rules: do what I say or else." You nodded mutely, still trying to process all of this is. The demon, Bailous, turned and started to walk away when he said, "You better follow me if you want to live. A warm climate demon like yourself needs to be warm at all times. You went, "Huh? How'd you know I was a warmer climate demon?" Bailous chuckled, making the long black hair on his head shake with the laugh and replied, "I didn't. You just told me." You felt your face flush as he continued, "I just had a hunch, that's all. Now then, could you tell me your name or would you prefer me to call you whatever." You glared at him slightly before saying, "Lil. My name's Lil." "Lil. Hm. Cute name for such a cute little girl." was all he said as he continued walking. You followed him, not really sure on what to do. You glanced down at the baby and his eyes told you everything: be careful. Don't trust him too quick. You nodded at him, telling him that you understood his warning. You guys walked for what seemed like hours until you came up to what appeared to be a camp. You shivered slightly from the cold that was making its way into your body.  
(Fast forwarding again. You've been with the Hellraisers for about three months( the name of the band of thieves) Bailous took you and the boy under his wing and shooed away anyone trying to harass you and the boy. But mostly you. Anyway, the chill you've been feeling since you've meet Bailous stayed with you. Lately it seemed to have gotten worse.) You coughed a bit, the movement shaking your entire body. You snuggled deeper into the blanket you lifted from a heist and had been using it to try and keep you warm. The baby, who was sharing a tent with you ever since you ko'd someone who tried to take him away from you, was watching you with worried and concerned eyes. You yawned and was about to go lay down when you heard a voice saying, "Don't go to sleep just yet. We've another heist to do." You got back up from your nice, comfy spot and stretched. You put back on the coats and stuff you've just taken off. Once done you walked over to where you had the baby and picked him up and started to head over to Ninette's tent. She was a fox demon who had a motherly personality and was quite taken by you two. Every time Bailous and them took you on a heist, you always left him with her. When you reached the tent you called into it, "Ninette? You here?" "Yes, just give me a moment." Almost five seconds later, a woman with gold hair and ears of a fox came out. She turned her silver eyes onto you and smiled broadly, "Take it you've been recruited for another heist?" You nodded and handed him over to her. Just as you said your goodbyes to the boy, Ninette stopped you, "Wait. Lil? Are you feeling alright?" You turned around and said, "Yeah. I'm fine." Ninette looked you before she placed a hand on your forehead. You blushed and backed away. "Sorry but I got to get going. I'll be back later for him. Bye!" You said to them while making a break for it. "Lil! Wait! Come back! Damn it!" Ninette called after you but you were long gone. She sighed and said to the baby, "We better go find Bailous. There's no way she can go with a fever that high."  
You went to meet up with Sarcel, a bat demon, to find out when you leave. Just as you reached his tent, you start to feel dizzy but shook it off and called out, "Hey Sarcel! You in there?!" A moment later you heard someone whisper something and an indignant shriek and a second later a handsome guy with dark blue hair and eyes opened the tent door, looking disheveled while saying, "Bout time you got here, kid. I was just about to go hunting for you." You raised an eyebrow and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Sure you were." He mumbled something under his breath and motioned for you to come in. You snuggled into your cloths, trying to fight off the chill that suddenly reappeared again. While you sat there shivering a bit, Sarcel started to go over the plans for the entrance and escape route. By now you were so out of it when he went, "LIL!? YOU IN THERE?!" His yelling startled you, making you fall to the ground with your butt as the cushion. You let out a yelp and said, "I know! I know! I heard everything! Jeesh! Give me a break, would ya?!" He shook his head at you and shooed you out. You both grumbled a bit but not about the same things. You felt another wave of dizziness wash over you and felt a knot form in your stomach. "Maybe Ninette was right. Maybe I DO have something." You mumbled to yourself. "Lil! Would you please come here a moment? I'd like a word with you." you heard a deep voice rumble ahead of you. You looked up to see Ninette and Bailous heading your direction. Ninette was still carrying the baby. Unfortunately, your vision started to blur and you felt a knot form in your chest, making it hard to breath. "Ninette, you were right. I do feel sick." was all you said before the dizziness made you pass out. "Lil!" was the last thing you heard before blackness claimed you.

~No one's POV~  
"Bailous. She can't stay here. She'll die if she doesn't get help." Ninette said quietly as she watched you breath in ragged breathes. The fever that had claimed you was getting worse and worse by the minute. The cough that had annoyed you earlier had gotten worse, turning your throat raw and sore. Bailous sighed and said, "I know. Soren done all he could. What she needs now is someone who's highly skilled." He turned to Ninette and said, "You're the fastest one in the band. I want you to take her to her." Ninette's eyes widen and she exclaimed, "What?! But she won't do that! Remember what she told us last time we saw her?! That she'll kill any and all thieves who go into her territory!" Bailous growled, "I know! Damn it! Don't you think I've been through every possible solution to help her?! She's our only chance! You're my only choice to do this!" Ninette looked at him before caving in, "I'll do it but.. you must watch the little one until I get back." He nodded and they both looked to where he was hanging. He threw a fit if he couldn't see you. Ever since you've taken to bed, he's been watching you with concern and worry. Bailous walked over to him and said, "I'm sorry. I know you two have always been together. But," He looked him in the eyes and continued, "She can't stay here. You and I and the others can handle this type of climate but you're friend is from a warmer region of the makii. The cold is killing her. If we continue to keep her here unaided she'll die within a month." The boy just glared at him. What Bailous said rang true. He sighed and agreed to it by nodding. Bailous motioned for Ninette, who immediately began wrapping you in blankets and got ready herself when she was done taking care of you. She gently picked you up and turned to face the two males, "We'll be there within three days. Two if I don't stop." Bailous nodded and handed her supplies needed. Just as Ninette was about to walk out Bailous said, "Be careful." She paused, nodded and took off.  
Bailous sighed and thought: I hope Lil will be alright. The boy will no doubt be anxious to get her back. He glanced down. Speaking of which. He noticed that the boy was already looking at the fleeting forms with anxious eyes. "Don't worry. The healer we're taking her to is the best of the best. She'll be better in no time." But he didn't do anything. He (boy) just hoped that they were telling the truth.  
~five days later~  
Bailous paced his tent yet again for the tenth time that day. Sarcel stood up, leaning against the post. He let out a sigh and told Bailous, "Calm down and take a seat. So what she's running late. The woman's probably giving her some trouble and had to convince her to let them in." Bailous growled, "I know that! They should have been here yesterday!" The baby just looked at them coldly. Suddenly shouts were heard from the camp and someone burst into the tent. "Ninette! Where the hell have you been?!" Bailous roared when he saw who it was. "Hm? What happened? Where's Lil?" Ninette, who was cut, bruised and slightly bleeding and slightly out of breath replied, "I ran into some trouble but nothing I couldn't handle." He inhaled sharply and asked, "What kind of trouble?" She grinned sheepishly, "Hehehe. Um, shehad traps sent out and I had to go through them." He let out a sigh of relief and asked quickly, "So? Did she take her?" Ninette nodded and said, "Yeah, she took her but" "But what?" Bailous asked. Ninette replied sadly, "She wanted her to stay with her for a couple of weeks." Bailous face shadowed as he asked, "She that bad?" Ninette turned away and said quietly, "Yeah. She got worse when we left. II thought I lost her at one point." Bailous shook his head. He turned to face her and asked, "Any idea on what it is?" Ninette shrugged and answered, "Dunno. All she told me was to come back in a week or two to retrieve Lil. She said she should be well by then." He let out a sigh of relief. Sarcel asked impatiently, "That it?" Ninette scowled at him and said, "Yes. I'm so glad you give a damn." He scowled right back and walked out of the tent. She went over to where the boy was, picked him up and headed towards her tent.  
Where'd they take me?! I wanna stay by Hiei! me:O - calm down! You'll come back, jeesh.  
~FF~  
"I'll be back in a day or so." Ninette told Bailous before taking off to go get you. Bailous looked up from working on the next heist plan and asked, "You going to get Lil?" She nodded. He went back to work while saying, "Be careful. Go retrieve and come RIGHT back, understood?" She grinned and replied, "Understood."  
~Next day~  
Sarcel growled and asked, "Where could that stupid fox be?!" Bailous sighed and said, "Knock it off. She said she'll be here either today or tomor.." but was cut off by Ninette yelling, "BAILOUS!" Bailous and Sarcel raced outside and gasped to find Ninette bloodied up a bit and slightly limping into camp. Bailous ran up to catch her before she collapsed onto the ground. "Nin! What happened?! Where's Lil?!" She groaned out, "I don't know. When I got there, the place was burning straight to the ground and when I was trying to search the wreckage, I was ambushed from behind by a group of unknown demons." She teared up as she said, "When I came to, the place was in shambles and ruins. I don't even know if the people inside were still a live." He glanced towards the babe, who appeared to be in shock and disbelief. Bailous sighed and said, "Don't blame yourself. What happened to the temple?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lil! Come on! You don't want to be late for school!" Natasha called to you as you groggily wake up from a very particular dream. You yawned as you stretched. You felt around for your cane like you usual did. When you were one you became very sick. If it hadn't been for Natasha, you would of died. She saved you but the fever took your sight and have been blind ever since. You waved the cane around, trying to find the bathroom door.  
After finding the bathroom and doing your usual morning routine, you head down stairs. "Good morning, Lily! Sleep well?" Natasha asked you as she helped you to your spot. You stiffled a groan of annoyance; she always tried to help you in some way or another. She'd think I wouldn't need help after having this for a good portion of my life. You thought as you quickly ate breakfast. Suddenly there was a knock on the door with a voice calling out, "Llllllliiiiiillllllyyyyyy! You up yet?! Come on! We're going to be late if ya don't git yer butt in gear!" You grinned and got up while calling back, "Coming!" You opened the door and said, "Morning Ash! Running late, are we?" You asked your best friend in the entire world. You heard a snort and a reply, "You should talk! Sleeping in late and whatever you do at night!" You chuckled at your friend and replied, "I take it your sister was hogging the bathroom?" Ask growled and answered, "Yes! She was doing her precious hair and putting on all that make-up crap she loves! Once she was in there for an hour, the prissy little so and so discovered," Your friend said this part with her hands on her face and saying in a mocking tone, "the horror of all horrors! Her hair and make-up didn't go with that crap she calls a uniform! More like a high-class slut, if you ask me! Wearing all that make-up and mini-mini shorts." You shook your head as your friend complained about all the usual. You sighed and said, "You shouldn't call your sister a slut. Just because she wears all that doesn't mean she goes around "doing everybody", as you like to say." She sighed and said, "I know, I know. But I can't believe ma lets her get away with all that. With me ma threw a fit because I wanted to wear a spaghetti strap and mini skirt but with Sara she doesn't blink an eye."  
You nodded your head and said, "I know but hey. At least she can only wear all that on Fridays." Ash grinned and said, "That's the only pleasure I get: seeing little miss Sara wearing that school's uniform. Hehehehe. Black suits her." You tugged on your uniform without thinking. You continued to tap your cane in front of you. (you grabbed it on the way out of the door) Ash sighed and said, "I'm sorry I'm complaining. Again." You smiled in the direction of her voice.  
"Lillllly! C'om on! Let's get going before it closes!" Ash yelled at you and you were suddenly grabbed by the wrist and was dragged forward. "Bye Keiko! See you tomorrow!" "Later!" Keiko called after you and thought to herslef: Her friend sure reminds me of Yusuke, speaking of which, where is he?

~Spirit Detective's POV~  
"Alright detectives, your job is to locate and retrive this person." Koenma said to them while handing them a folder with a pic in it. "Naho; demon with healing abilites and expert fighter. Human name: Natasha Oraz. Hey! It says here that she lives a mile or two from school! Sweet!" Yusuke exclaimed as he read the file and showed Kuwabara. "When do we have to retrive her?" Kurama asked as he took and read the file. "As soon as possible. I was also informed that she has a girl living with her. Don't know much about her, though. If its possible, try to gather some infor on her." Kurama nodded and passed, or tried to pass, the folder to Hiei but he just ignored it. "Hn. Why should we even waste our time with even GETTING the woman?" Koenma looked at him with an annoyed look and said, "In the Maki, she's the best healer around. She can and did treated all types of illnesses. She used to live at a temple until 13 years ago, the temple was attacked and burned down." "Why was the temple attacked?" Kurama asked. Hiei was listening attentively while trying not to let the others know he was listening.  
"Rumor has it that she was taking care of someone or something that was suppose to of been cursed or something. Anyway, once the temple burned down, she and the thing in question vanished. It just came to my attention that Naho was spotted in the human she's discovered, demons and humans alike will be after her." Kurama nodded but Kuwabara asked, "What about the girl that's staying with her?" Koenma handed out another folder while saying, "Like I said, we don't have much info on her so if its possible, try to get it." Kuwabara opened it and said, "How can we if we don't even have a picture of her!"

You knew when you were near the school as soon as you started to hear chattering in the distance. Ash chuckled and said, "Looks like Urameshi is in yet another fight." You looked at her in confusion and asked, "Who?" Ash chuckled again while saying, "Yusuke Urameshi is a punk who likes skipping class and ditching school. One of his favorite past times is fighting." You shrugged, not really caring. You hated fighting while Ash practically LIVED for fighting. You usually were the only one who could get her out of a jam. Ash grabbed your arm and proceeded to drag you towards a direction where a lot of yelling and sounds of fighting were coming from. "Ashley! You know I don't like being near fights!" "Relax! We're not even going to be close! I promise!" You sighed as she dragged you until she suddenly stopped. You heard the same line from her time and time again but you always know that she wouldn't put you anywhere near the fight. "Damn you Urameshi! Hold still and take what's coming to you!" shouted some boy. Another boy you didn't know answered in a smug voice, "Not a chance, loser! Besides, YOU'RE the one who's going to get it!" You heard a thud and the next second, "AHHHHH! MY NOSE! HE BROKE MY N" but the first guy who spoke didn't get a chance to answer since you heard a loud KA-POW and something falling hard into the ground. Ash whistled. "That was a sweet move! Maybe next time I get into a fight I'll try that!" You shook your head and said, "Come on. Let's get going to class before the bell rings." Ash sighed and said, "Oh alright. I don't know why you like going to class so early." You shook your head while smiling. This was the beginning of the same old argument you two had since middle school. "You know I like going in early so the teacher can give me the notes on today's assignments." Ash didn't bother replying since she knew that this was going to be an never ending issue so instead said, :Need any help finding your next class?" You laughed and said, "Ash. You've known me for how long? You should know better then to ask that! You know I know my way around to my classes by this point!" She growled and said, "I know, I know. But I hate ta just leave you on your on. Never know when trouble will find ya."

~In class~  
"Turn to the chapter and begin reading silently to yourselves. Be sure to take notes on the chapter for there WILL be a pop quiz tomorrow when you walk in through the door." the teacher said. You immediately pulled out your text book and began to "read" it. (you know, the special type of book that has the little bump things on it) As you began reading, you started to hear a snore coming from the seat behind you. At first the noise wasn't that bad but as the minutes began to tick by the snores got worse. You sighed, turned around and asked quietly, "Excuse me but could you please wake up? I can't read with you making all those noises." But the person remained asleep. You sighed and turned to where you could tap the person. You reached put a hand and gently shook him awake but the movement must of startled the person because suddenly you felt them jump up while yelping in surprise. "What?! What?! I'm awake! I'm awake!"  
"Urameshi! Please sit down and read the assigned chapter!" the teacher snapped at him coldly.  
The person, whom you now know as Urameshi, grumbled and sat back down again. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." You said to him quietly so the teacher wouldn't notice. "Um? That was you?" He asked. You nodded and said, "Yes. I'm really sorry for waking you but your snoring was disrupting me from my work." You heard a snort and he said, "Why would anyone want to read about history? It's a boring subject!" You smiled and replied, "I like history. I think its an interesting subject." He snorted again and went back to sleep. Of course, you didn't see him lay back down on the desk. You heard the soft sounds of sleep again. You shook your head and went back to your book. Five minutes later the bell rang and the class started to get up and leave. Just as you were putting your books back into your bag, you heard an unwelcome voice saying, "Oh look! If it isn't Little Miss Helpless!" and felt your books and notes knocked out of your hands. You said to Sheila, "Why can't you leave me alone? What have I ever done to you?" The voice, Sheila, replied, "Cause one: you're WAY too smart for your own good and Two: you need to have someone toughen you up. That and you're so much FUN to pick on!" She giggled nastily and walked away with the rest of her cronies. You sighed and began to feel around for your notes. Suddenly you heard a voice coming from next to you, "Hmph. Stupid witch. Picking on an innocent person. Need any help?" You nodded gratefully and said, "Yes, please." You put the notes and books you've found already back into your bag. You felt around for your last text book but couldn't find it so you asked Urameshi (he's the one who's helping you in case you didn't figure it out), "Do you see a small book around here somewhere?" "Yeah. Right in front of you. You have to be blind not to see it." You chuckled and said, "Yeah. I am." You heard an "Erk!" and a quick reply, "Sorry! I didn't know! Here!" You felt movement go past you. You held out your hand and felt a book being plopped into it. You quickly put it away and got up while getting out your cane. You smiled and said, "Thank you for your help. See you later." As you started to walk away, Urameshi asked you, "Need help getting to your next class?" You shook your head and replied, "No thank you. Later."

~At lunch~  
You took a bite out of your sandwich while Ash was chowing down her wolf, technically, she was wolfing down her food with an enthusiasm of a child with candy. You asked her, "Must you eat so piggishly?" She laughed and said, "What can say? I'm hungry and those who get between me and food will pay." You shook your head again for the millionth time that day and continued eating. "I'm just surprised you made it all the way to lunch. I'd thought you would of skipped again like you usually do." You told her. She replied, "Can't taday, much as I'd like to. I believe I promised to take you home after school." Suddenly you remembered something. "Speaking of that, don't bother." Ash blinked in surprise and asked, "Huh? Why?" "I forgot I had to stay after school to help Keiko with the student council paper work." "You hang out with Keiko?! Urameshi's girlfriend?! No way! What's she like?!" You asked her in surprise, "She's Urameshi's girlfriend? I didn't know that. She's always talking about some Yusuke person." You heard a groan and her saying, "Yusuke IS Urameshi, goofball!" You blushed in embarrassment and said, "Well, I didn't know his first name so don't be giving me lip! I didn't think Keiko would go out with someone who has the worst grades in school." Ash laughed and said, "Hey! I don't go out with girls I dont know! Or with guys I dont know for that matter either!" You laughed and said, "You know what I meant. She has the honor roll and the council on her badge." Ashley snorted and said, "Sounds like a stuck up broad." "Hey! Be nice! Keiko is nothing like that!" The lunch bell rang and everybody started heading to class.

~After lunch~  
You moved your cane back and forth over the floor, making sure that there wasn't anything for you to trip over. Suddenly, someone came up behind you, knocked your cane out of your hand and grabbed your shoulders and spun you around a few times, making you disorientated and a voice saying, "Have fun getting to your class, blindy!"  
You fell to the ground with your head still spinning. "Hahahaha! Look at the little brat now! Later!3" Sheila said to you while her footsteps retreated down the hall along with the rest of her cronies. You sighed in frustration and anger. Why oh why does that bitch like harassing me?! What have I ever done to her?! You thought angrily and slowly stood up, leaning on your cane while doing so. You pick up your bag and try to find the right direction to class. You keep tapping around until you hit a door. Ah! Found it! You thought happily. it's a good thing my class isn't too far away from the lunch or otherwise I'll be but before you could finish that thought, the last bell rang. You quickly walk through and was ready to say something to the teacher but as you swung your cane in, it hit something solid. "Huh? What the?" You said aloud and hit the thing again with your cane. You heard the hit echo around you. A staircase? What in the world is a staircase doing in my class room? You thought as you slowly but surely started to climb up it. At reaching the top, you found a door and opened it. You heard birds singing and cars zooming by. Oh great. You thought to yourself: Im on the roof. Oh joy.  
"Keiko! Give it a rest, will ya?! Save yer breath and energy!" Urameshi growled at you from somewhere up ahead. "Um, I'm not Keiko." You heard movement and him saying, "Sorry! I've gotten used to miss prissy pants coming up here to yell at me that I just assumed you were her." You laughed quietly and said, "No big. Um, could you help me to get to my next class, please? I.. got kinda of side tracked." "Sure! No problemo! Say! Why are you up here, anyway? I mean, you've been going here for a while, right?" He said to you as you guys headed down the stairs. You nodded and said, "I would have been on time except a *ahem* fellow student decided to play a nasty little trick on me and got me confused as to where I was going." Unknown to you, he blinked in surprise and said, "Why would anyone want to play a trick you?" You chuckled quietly and replied, "Cause I'm an easy target. Just because I'm blind they think they can harass me for the hell of it." He growled and said, "Just tell me who they are and I'll make them regret it!" You told him, "You remind me of my friend Ash. She LOVES to fight and looks for any excuse to fight." "Ash? Weird name for a girl." "Its short for Ashley." "Ah. Now that's more like it! You just wanna skip that class instead? Huh? Why? Its not almost over, is it?" "Fraid so." You sighed and said, "That was my favorite class too. Dang." "What was it?" French." "Blah! You don't need to know French! Its boring!" "Maybe to you but I like it. Especially on food day." "Food day? Whats that?" "The class brings in food from the region of France we're studying." Before he could say anything, you heard Ashley's voice say, "What the hell are you doing?! You better not be harassing her or so help me I'll knock you into the middle of next week!"  
You heard Yusuke growl, "I'M NOT DOING NOTHING TO HER! I'M JUST TAKING HER BACK TO CLASS!" You heard her footsteps come up and her asking, "What are you talking about?" You felt her staring at you. You sweat drop nervously and asked, "What?" "Did that bitch Sheila harass you again?" You didn't answer, giving her the answer. She growled, "Dang it, Lil! I told you you should let me take you to class!" "So you're the Ash she was talking about!" Urameshi said to her. Ash turned to him and said, "You were talking about me?! Why!?" You sighed and said to her, "All I told him was that you were a fighter." She growled and put an arm around you protectively and said, "Let's git yer butt to class, although at this point its kinda useless." "I know. Urameshi told that class was almost over." You heard her go, "Um, not exactly. Its almost time to go." Your jaw dropped and said astonished, "You're kidding, right?! Right?!" "Nope. Guess you were lost for a majority of the classes." You growled in frustration and said angrily, "If that stupid Sheila hadn't spun me, I'd have made it to class! Ugh!" Ash grinned and said, "So, since school's almost over, wanna skip?" You sighed and said, "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get out of here!"  
"YEA-HOOOO! LET'S BLOW THIS POP STAND!" Ash shouted at the top of her lungs. You heard her jumping up and down in excitement and suddenly started to drag you down the hallway and out the door, all the while with you laughing your head off at her excitement.  
"Totally NOT fair! Stupid Keiko! Making a poor girl like Lil do paper work!" Ash grumbled as you guys head back to school. You guys were half way down the street when you remembered that you had to help Keiko. You shook your head and said, "Its not her fault. The student council is pulling some stupid stunts with us lately. Besides, it won't take us that long to finish. We'll be done in about forty minutes and still have time to go to the book store." Ashley grinned at that. Her one weakness was the bookstore and one you used often enough to get her to calm down.  
"Lily!Bout time you got here! I'm overloaded with paper work!" You heard a famailer voice yell from up above you. You called back, "Sorry! I forgot for a few minutes! I'll be right up!" You headed inside with Ash saying, "I'll be down here when you get done." "K. See you in a little while." "Back at ya."

~Forty minutes later~  
"Bout time we got that done! Man! I can't believe all that paper work!" You told Keioko as you two head outside. "Tell me about it.I can't believe those jerks ditched and left us to take care of the paperwork for the field trip and dance!" You groaned and said, "I can't believe they picked the most worse place ever!" "The museum! Of all places to pick, they picked the worst one!" You said in an angry tone, "And to top it off, they picked a crappy one too! At least the dance can be saved from going downhill." She nodded but realized you couldn't see her and voiced an agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

You sighed as you and Ash head to school. "Man! Can hardly believe!" Ash said excitedly. "Believe what?" you ask as you guys walk. You heard her pump her fist in the air. "The new issue I've been waiting for comes out today! We so gotta get it after school!" You shake your head at her as you guys walk. You keep moving your cane back and forth. Until you accidently hit someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" you began when someone growled and grabbed you. "HEY! GIT YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER!" You heard Ash yell. "This the brat we're suppose to find?" "Yes. You can play with the other one." You heard someone laugh and Ash say, "That's it! TAKE THIS!" The next thing you know you were let go and foot steps running away. "Lil! You okay?! They didn't hurt you, did they?!" Ashley asked you as she helped you up. "I'm fine. But who were they?" You feel her shrug and replied, "Beats me. Just a couple of punks looking for trouble." "bUt they said they were looking for me.." "Oh really?" was all she said before you guys arrived at school.  
Ash's POV  
'Damn. Just who WERE those punks?' you thought to yourself as you kick back and relaxed in class. You put your arms behind your head and started to drift. 'Man. For a minute they didn't look normal for a second but quickly resumed whatever they were wearing. 'I think I better talk to Natasha when we get home. I think I'll skip the bookstore.' You think with a sigh. You were REALLY looking forward to that book. Oh well. You'll get it another time. Right now your main concern was Lily. 'Speaking of which, I wonder if she got to class alright.'  
Your POV  
You sigh again and passed your notes to Yusuke. Ever since you guys met he's been asking for notes. "If their not readable I'm sorry." Of course, he can't read it since you read braille. "Damn. What the heck are these bumps for?" He whispered while handing them back. "They help me read." He sighed and said, "Right. Forgot. So what are you doing after school?" "Going to the bookstore with Ash." At her name he went, "Pff. Her? In a bookstore? Please. I can't EVEN see her in there." You laughed a bit. "I know how she can be but she LOVES to read and a little bit of an artiest and writer. I'll have to show you her work some time. I can't see but I know the workings are beautiful." "Whatever."

~After school~  
"Hey Ash. How come we're not going towards the bookstore?" you asked her as you guys walk. "Nnnn. I figure we stick close to home for a while since that incident this morning." "Oh. I kinda forgot about that." You heard her anime fall and yell, "You FORGOT?! How the hell can you forget being man-handled by some loser I had to beat the crap out of?!" You seat drop and reply, "I'm sorry but..." "Finally! NOW we got you!" "What the" WHACK! You head Ash start before hearing flesh being hit. "ASHLEY! AH!" you feel someone grab your arm and pull you close to it's owner. "Good. We've got the brats. Let's go." "Nooo! Let me go!" you yell as you tried to aim a kick and actually kicked someone in the leg hard. "Ow! Little bi-" "Now that's not a nice thing to say." You heard someone say.

You then feel whoever was holding you let go saying, "Who the hell are you?!" "Just some stupid punk asking for a death wish." You don't know what happened next cause you felt something go past you with a loud "thunk" and followed by a "thud". "Hphm. You idiot should know better then to mess with Yusuke Urameshi." "Yusuke?!" You exclaimed and felt someone gently grab your hand. "Are you alright, Miss?" You heard a sweet voice ask. "Yes. I'm fine but my friend Ash.." "Is fine. Ouch. Rotten bastards. Got the drop on me." Ash muttered angrily as you hear her get up. "Well, guess I owe you one, Urameshi." "Got that right." He said cockliy. "Yusuke." You heard the voice say before asking Ashley, "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine. Just gonna have a nice little bump for my effort thanks." She paused before asking, "I've never seen you before..you new or something?" The voice chuckled and answer, "No. I go to a different school. My name is Shuichi Minamino." "Nice to meet you. I'm Ashely but you can call me Ash." You sighed before hearing a cold voice say, "Can we get going now or are we going to stand here all day wasting time?" "Jeesh Hiei. Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" You heard an obxnoius voice say, making you slightly cringe. "Hn. And we're also suppose to be looking for someone. Not wasting time helping these onnas, baka." "DON'T CALL ME BAKA, SHRIMP!" You heard Shuichi sigh and mutter quietly, "And there they go again." "Um excuse me," you started to say, "if you don't mind my asking. Who are you looking for?" "Hn. Nothing that concerns an baka onna like you." "HEY! DON'T BE CALLING HER THAT, SHRIMP-BOY!" Ash growled at him. "Look, BAKA ONNA, I don't CARE what you say, I'm busy." "Yeah, with my foot up your ass! Git down here so I can pulverize you!"

Shuichi, Yusuke and unknown guy all sigh as Ash and this Hiei person started arguing. "Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help." You told Shuichi who replied, "We're looking for...someone named Naho." "Oh. No. Sorry. I never heard of that name before. I wish I could have been more of help." Shuichi smiled at you and said, "It's alright but if you happen to hear someone by that could you let us know please?" You smiled cutely at him, making him a bit, "Sure. If I happen to hear about a person I'll let you know." "ARGH! LITTLE BRAT! C'MON LIL! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" Ash said/yelled as she came over and started to drag you away. Unknown to you, however, Hiei's eyes widen at the mention of your nickname and disappeared only to begin to follow you guys. "Damn. She sure gets along with Hiei." Yusuke muttered before walking away only to trip over something. "Ah! What the?!" He grumbled before picking up your cane. "Eeuh oh. She's gonna need this." "A cane? Why would that Ash person need a cane?" Yusuke growled and smacked Kuwabara upside the head. "Not her! Her friend idiot! She's blind! Looks like I'll have to give it to her tamorrow since I don't know where she lives."

"Grrr! Just WHO the HELL does that shrimp think he is?! Hpmh! Probably some loser who has nothing better to do then be cool!" Ash kept repeating over and over again. "Uh, Ash? They DID help us so don't go picking a fight." "*sigh* I know, I know but still! For some reason that shrimp gets under my skin!" "Girls! About time you got here! I've got dinner all set and ready!" "Coming Natasah!" Ash called back.

~Once inside~  
"How was school today girls?" She asked, passing the food around. "NNnnnn. Nothing much. Just got attacked by some weirdos." She gasped and turned to you, "What?! Are you alright!? Did they hurt you?!" You laughed a bit and answered, "No. Yusuke and his friends came and saved us." "Oh thank goodness! But who is this Yusuke?" Ash said before you could, "Just some punk from school. They said they were looking for someone." "Oh really?" Natasha asked in an interested tone. You looked at her quizzly but said nothing. "Yeah. They were looking for some...Nako, Naiko, something like that." "It was Naho. Their looking for someone named Naho." You heard Ash say, "Huh? Natasha? You alright?" "Hm? Oh. Yes. I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

'Where is it?! Where is it?!' You think as you search desperately for your cane. "Lil! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Ash called from downstairs. It wasn't in it's usual place by your bed. 'Where is it!?' You jump a foot when Ash popped her head in and said, "Yo! Lily! We gotta get going Huh? What's up?" "Can't find my cane. It's gone!" Her eyes widen. "Wha?! You lost it?! When was the last time you had it?" Both of you stop whatever you were doing and said at the exact same time, "The fight!" Ash groaned as she said, "Someone must of took it after we beaten the crap out of them!" She walk over to you and took your hand. "Ash? What are you doing?" "We're going to school. I'm sure one of the guys yesterday grabbed it and are going to give it back." You gave her a sketical look. "Why would they want my cane? And why do you sound so sure their gonna give it back?" You can hear the smirk as Ash replied, "Cause if they don't it'll be butt kicking time!"

~At School~ Ash's POV  
You sighed and stretched as you watch Lil do her thing in class. 'She's gonna yell at me if she finds out I skipped class.' You thought to yourself as you made yourself more comfortable on the tree branch. It was, what, third class period? Or was it fourth? Ah well. It doesn't matter. 'This way if those punks try anything I can take care of it before she finds out. Hm? What's that?" You see something go past you and on to the roof. You start to climb higher, trying to get a better look on what was going on up there. You blink in surprise when you see Yusuke talking to that annoying little brat from the day before. Your blood boiled a bit at the sight of him but you ignored it and tried to listen in on the conversation. You didn't mucj cause one: the tree was too far away and two: the branch that you were sitting on and used to climb to the roof decided to break...with you on it. "Ah shat!" was your only thought before you let loose a scream of surprise, You closed your eyes and braced yourself for impact but it never came. "Are you alright miss?" asked a worried voice. It sounded kinda famailer. You cautionously creak an eye open and saw not only you weren't injured but you were in the arms of the red head that helped you and Lily the other day. His deep green eyes had concern and worry in them as he asked again. "Are you alright?" You fought back a blush as you try to get out of his arms as you replied," I'm fine! Never better!" You straighten out your cloths, unaware that the boy, Kurama was it?, was checking you out before catching himself. "So," you began as you look at him, "what are you doing here?" He replied smoothly, "Some friends of mine go here and I decided to drop by." "Really? Does, by chance, any of them have a cane with them?" Confusion crossed his face. "A...cane? No.." Suddenly realization dawned and answered, "Yes. Yusuke has it. He said he's in one of your friend's classes and could give it to her then." You let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I spent most of the morning worrying how she'll get around but.." you were cut off by him asking, "Huh? Don't you go here? SHouldn't you be in class also?" You shrug and said, "Yeah but I was worried something might happen like yesterday and decided to keep an eye on her. Speaking of which, it's lunch time and Lil's expecting me so catch you later!" You took off like quick silver to the lunch room, leaving Kurama standing there with confusion on his face. As you ran, you suddenly realized you didn't catch his name again or said thanks. 'Ah well. I'll just "ask" Urameshi later.'

Your POV  
You aigh in boredom as the teacher droned on and on. 'Is she done yet? I'm tired and I have to get started on tonight's hw.' you think as you 'took' notes. You hear Yusuke yawn loudly, you have a sneaky suspension that he was sleeping. "That said. Have a good day." The teach said as the final bell rand and the students took off. You just start to gather your things when Sheila came out of nowhere and took your cane just as you bring it out. "Well! What's this? Don't you know that bringing weapons to school is against school rules?" She said as her friends laughed at you. You flush slightly as you replied hotly, "Give that back! You know I need it!" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't like your tone. Say your sorry and I MIGHT give it back." You sigh and said, "I'm sorry. Please give me my cane back." Laughter broke out and someone said, "I don't think she means it.." "I agree. Say it like you mean it." You grit your teeth as the urge to knock her teeth in slowly started to swell. "C'mon! Say it!" You let out a low growl and hit her square in the jaw, sending Sheila flying back into one of her goons. She growled angrily and was just about to hit you when a cold voice said, "I wouldn't do that, baka onna. Not unless you want to lose an arm." "Just WHO the HELL do you think you are to.." Sheila stopped in midsentence. She quickly said, "Ok. Let's go." You heard fast foot steps quickly take off, leaving you with a confused expression. You start to feel around for you when you felt something in your hand and realized it was the cane.


End file.
